Juvia's leave
by Pansister
Summary: A story about Juvia, well, leaving. This is an ongoing adventure, filled with fun, action, jokes, and a little hint of mystery. Characters: Juvia, Grey, Natzu, Erza, and Lucy. Not complete, but I will release chapters regularly.
1. Chapter 1

Rain hit the ground, a pair of black boots kicking up the water in the puddles. The boots belonged to the figure of Grey, the ice mage of Fairytail. He heard the soft sound of crying, and it was close. He turned, following the sound; he was surprised to find Juvia sitting behind the guild hall with her head buried in her knees. He walked up, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" He asked softly, kneeling beside her.

"Grey-sama." Juvia sniffed, looking up into his black eyes. She looked back down, shaking her head. "It's, n-nothing." She sniffed again, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Grey looked at her sadly for a moment before speaking, "It's not nothing, no one cries for no reason." He stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Come on; let's get out of the rain."

Juvia looked at him, taking his hand and pulling herself up with his aid. She allowed herself to be pulled into the deserted guild hall; no one was there since it was late, or rather early. Being around two in the morning, most of the members were at home. She looked up as he began to speak again, her tears starting to fade away.

"Really, tell me." Grey said, looking her straight in the eyes, "What's wrong?" He raised his eye brows questioningly as she tapped both of her index fingers together worriedly, "And don't even think of lying."

Juvia's eyes flickered back and forth between her hands and Grey's face. Finally she let out a sorrowful sigh, "I have to leave the guild." Her eyes filled with tears, she looked away; unable to meet Grey's dumbfounded stare.

"B-but, I thought you liked it here?" He asked, recovering from his shocked silence.

"I do, I love it here." She let out a small sob, tears running down her cheeks. A surprised look flashed across her face as she was pulled into a hug. Juvia pushed Grey away, much to his surprise, and took a step closer to the door.

"Then don't leave." He said simply, reaching out and grabbing her arm. Again she pulled away from him, now standing in the door way. "Why are you leaving anyway?"

"I need to." Juvia said quickly, turning away before he could object. "Goodbye, Grey." She managed a weak smile as she ran into the thundering rain, leaving Grey standing in the door way.

"Goodbye." He whispered in return as she ran; his voice hardly noticeable. He didn't know what hit him hardest, the good bye; or her saying his name normally. '_Why do you need to go_' Was the question unanswered in his head as he stared after her running figure, until she slipped out of sight into an alley way.

To be continued~~

Author's note: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed my story; it's about the anime/manga Fairytail. The characters are Juvia Lockser and Grey Fullbuster. Characters belong to Hiro Mashima .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grey stood there in the door way, still in shock. He mentally slapped himself, rushing to try to catch up with the water mage. He stopped dead in the alley, she wasn't there. "Damn" He grumbled, his fist meeting the stone wall. He was surprised to find tears forming in his eyes; he wiped them away before they could fall. He ran to the other end of the alley, running down the street. Grey realized that the rain had started to fade, showing that either Juvia had stopped crying; or disappeared. He headed back to the guild, surprised to see a few early birds already there; Natzu, Lucy, and Erza.

"Hey Grey, you're not usually here this early." Said Erza, looking him straight in the eyes. "What happened?" She asked, throwing Grey off-guard.

"I was talking to Juvia because she was crying behind the guild hall. She said she had to leave the guild, and then she just took off without telling me why." Grey explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Natzu looked at Grey, "Let's go find her then." He said simply, acting like it was a simple task. Grey looked at him, with a 'you don't say' look and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where she went, Firehead. The last I saw was her slipping into an alley." He explained, pulling out a chair from a table and sitting on it with the back of it on chest. "I checked the street behind it too, it's like she just disappeared."

"We'll find her, I'm sure of it." Lucy spoke up, her eyes flicking to all the worried faces around her. "But the longer the wait the farther away she'll get, so we better get moving." She stood up and pushed in her chair, the rest mimicking her movement. "Any idea's how to find her?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, she was called the rain woman for a reason." Grey said, eyebrows rising. "If we follow storm clouds we might find her."

"But that's a slim chance, if we're wrong she'll be too far away to find." Erza paused for a moment, looking over to Natzu. "Hey Natzu, how would you feel about sniffing Juvia down?" She asked, a smirk clearly visible on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's note- I'm really sorry for being so inactive, recently I've felt like the computer was taking over my life... so I needed some space; hopefully these 2 chapters I am releasing today makes up for it : ) Thanks if you're still keeping up with the story (oh, and I realized I've been typing Gray's name wrong….oops… oh well) Now, on with the story ~

Natzu ran in front of Erza, Gray, and Lucy. They had left Magnolia_town an hour or two ago; thanks to Natzu being right on the trail of Juvia. "How did she get this far away so fast?" Erza wondered out loud, "How close are we to her anyway?" She turned her head to Natzu; eyebrows raised._

"Hmm…" Natzu thought for a moment, "Sorta close…" He sniffed the air, his eyes lighting up for a moment. "She's not alone though." He looked over to Gray, "Did you see her meet anyone?"

Gray shook his head, "No… we were the only two people at the Guild." He kicked a pebble away, looking back up to his comrade, "Do they smell familiar?"

"No, not at all." Came the reply everyone was both relived, and worried to hear.

"I hope Juvia's okay." Lucy's voice broke the silence, as nods of agreement matched her thinking. "Well, let's keep going." She smiled, looking over all of her friends' faces.

"You ready to go?" Erza asked Natzu; who was now sitting at the base of the tree they were resting at.

" 'Course." Came his short reply as he stood up. He turned and started walking west, the others following behind him.

…

A little while later, the 'search party' was walking up to a stout, but short, building; a dark guild. "Juvia's in there." Natzu nodded to the ominous building.

"What?!" Came the surprised reply of the three other mages.

"Why would she join a dark guild?" A rather shocked Lucy asked.  
_  
__"__She wouldn't." Gray replied firmly, "something happened, Juvia loves fairy tail too much to just leave."_

"I know something else she loves too much to leave." Erza smirked at Gray, causing an embarrassed look to pass over his face.

"Not now." Gray said, waving her off.

"Guys look." Lucy butted in, pointing to the window closest to where the group was hiding from behind a few rocks. In the window was the figure of Juvia and an older man.

The man loomed over her, yelling. Juvia stood definitely, her arms crossed over her chest. She was yelling in return. The shadowed man waved his hand, causing a pained expression to pass over Juvia's face before she crumpled to the ground.

"What the….." Gray trailed off, horrified. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?!" Lucy exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands when she realized she yelled. It was not only her hands that flew to her mouth though; Erza, Gray, and Natzu covered her mouth as well, in the process pulling her and the three of them further into cover. "Sorry." She said sheepishly when they had taken away their hands.

Everyone sighed and looked over the rock, unintentionally making eye contact with the man. Natzu looked over at Gray; they nodded in unison, jumping over the rock and rushing at the window. As glass flew everywhere, Natzu and Gray punched the man to the ground for a short while. But they had bought enough time for Lucy to run in and pull Juvia to cover, and Erza to run in and join the fight.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Lucy. "Wha… Why?!" Juvia pushed away Lucy, still disoriented. She looked over Lucy's shoulder, seeing the three figures in the entry way of the guild glaring at each-other. Her eyes widened in shock, sadness, and a mixture of worry. She turned back to Lucy, "Why did you come?"

Lucy was a little taken aback, "Gray told us about how you left, and we were worried so we came to find you." She smiled quickly to Juvia before wiping the smile off her face. "What's going o—"She ducked quickly as a long strand of water flew over head. "Juvi-"She was cut off by a flash of thunder, and looked up seeing tears streaming down Juvia's face.

"Juvia's sorry; this is why she left…" Juvia sobbed, sincerity deeply woven in her voice.

"Why did you leave?!" Lucy shouted over the pouring rain, exasperation and confusion clear on her face.

"My unc-" Juvia's face flashed with pain from another wave of the man's hand.

"Say no more." His booming voice commanded, twisting his hand to the side more; causing Juvia to cry out and curl into a ball to cradle her body that was burning with agony.

All four pairs of eyes flashed to Juvia and back to the shadowed man. Anger burned deep inside all the Fairy tail wizards, "What are you doing to her?!" Came the enraged cry of booth Gray and Natzu; who were both running towards the man.

Before they could get to him he moved his hand sharply to the side, causing Juvia to slam into a wall of rocks. She cried out again, and a wicked grin was the only thing viable on the man's face. "I am a water god slayer, and I can control my niece however I choose." He said coldly; causing one thought to flash into everyone's mind but Juvia's and her Uncle's. '_Juvia's made of water!' _

Juvia rose up, a look of sorrow in her eyes; directed at Gray. "T-his is wh-y Juvia left." She stuttered painfully through the sentence, tears starting to weld up behind her eye-lids. "Juvia's sorry."

Juvia ran forward, knocking Lucy out of the way. A geyser of water hit Natzu and Gray full-force; sending both of them flying into Erza. Her eyes were closed, as she was obviously pained by the thought of hurting her friends. "Sorry." She whispered inaudibly through the rain.

"Oh shut up girl." Came the shout of the man, turning his wrist to hurt her yet again. "Shame I can't control your mouth." He grumbled lowly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You bastard." Gray growled, running forward. Ice blades grew off his elbow; he threw himself forward, cutting both the man's hood and face.

The man's face was thick with a defined jaw; his hair was buzzed, leaving the slightest shadow of blue. Gray left a cut right below the man's left eye. His right eye was completely a milky white, unlike the other brown one. Though onto off the white there was a pale red scar visible.

Gray was met with a blade of water, cutting down his back. "Gah!" He spat, turning to Juvia for a moment; his gaze met with a sorrowful stare. He saw her mouth the word 'sorry' yet again, and she broke into a sob. But his eyes were forgiving, turning back to Natzu, Erza, and Lucy; who had recently ran over. He looked over to Lucy and nodded towards Juvia.

Lucy nodded back, reaching for her golden keys. She held one in front of her, "Open the Gate of the Ram! _Aries_!"She shouted, the pink-haired celestial spirit appearing with a small puff of smoke.

"I'll do my best." The spirit said sheepishly, putting up her wool-cuffed hands. A stream of pink, fluffy wool shot out, surrounding Juvia.

At the same time Lucy attacked Juvia, the three mages behind her jumped at the water god slayer. Natzu had a fist of fire; Erza held her sword at the ready as she jumped, not yet reequipping; and Gray still used his ice-blades. They all hit him simultaneously; knocking him back. He clenched his teeth and stood in the mud that had once been sand and dust. He surprised them by shooting the rain at them; the impact feeling like small bullets. Juvia saw this and immediately forced herself to stop crying, bringing the rain to a slow drizzle.

Erza gave a smile of gratitude to Juvia and reequipped into her water empress armor, flicking some rain off her sword. Natzu smirked before breathing in deeply, pulling his hands up to his mouth. A burst of flame shot from his mouth, and temporarily blocked the water god slayer from view; as well as Lucy and Juvia. Erza began to lunge forward; but was cut off by the sudden movement of the Shadowed man. When he came completely into view they all saw something they never wanted to see; He was holding Juvia by the neck, wearing a smirk that made it blatant he thought he won.

"One move, and she dies."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone froze; eyes wide. The water-mage struggled, to no avail. She looked over to her friends, watching as Lucy came out from the last trail of smoke. She stopped struggling and gave her usual shy smile, looking at Gray. Her smile faded as her eyes drifted to Natzu.

"Put her down, now." Growled Natzu, a ball of flames appearing on his fist.

The man smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He replied in a cold voice, "If you insist." A sickening _crack_ resounded through the air, the limp figure of Juvia dropping to the ground.

Natzu, Gray, and Erza rushed forward; lashing out and knocking him to the ground quickly, tears of anger forming in the corners of their eyes. In just a moment he would be; burned, cut, and frozen. "You messed with the wrong team." Said Erza, her eyes appearing red.

Natzu jumped up, hitting the water god slayer with wings of fire. Erza came in right behind him, her sword slashing deeply into the man's chest. As the man stumbled backwards Gray ran forward, adding to her cut by making two gashes of his own. Lucy pulled a new key from her belt; she held it in front of her, summoning Scorpio. A stream of sand blasted the man full-force, some of the sand going straight into his open gash.

"Gah!" The man exclaimed, sliding back from the impact. He looked down at the body of Juvia; mentally kicking himself for killing her so soon.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her." Gray growled, running forward; spinning around to the back of the man.

"Ice make… hammer." He hit Juvia's uncle in the back of the head; knocking him out cold. Gray turned, and propped up Juvia's back; holding her in front of him, tears visible in his eyes. Erza and Natzu kneeled behind him, both equally teary, and then Lucy came over, a smile on her lips.

"What're you smiling about?" Asked Natzu; clearly confused, and a bit upset.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy replied, putting a key on her belt. The body of the blue-haired girl disappeared in a puff of smoke, making almost everyone jump.

The trio looked up at Lucy, and then turned to the sound of foot-steps approaching. They saw a pair of dirty, thigh-high boots; that led up to a torn, blue winter dress.

- What happened in the smoke-

* * *

The burst of fire shot around Juvia and Lucy; blocking them from view. Lucy pulled Juvia out of the wool, and after she pulled out Gemini's key. Gemini copied Juvia, going into the wool like the girl was intertwined in previously. The blond wizard turned to her friend, "Run and hide, we'll take care of this." She said quickly, waving off the girl's protest, "Go!"

Juvia turned and stared running, rather limping, from the smoke in the opposite direction. She slid down against a wall of rock, her eyes flashing over to her uncle holding Gemini. She distantly heard Natzu, and watched as the copy of her dropped to the ground. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock; _that could have been her._ She shakily put her back to the stone, the sounds of the battle seeming distant. She shook her head to clear it and turned back, watching until the end of the battle.

* * *

Juvia limped over, a pained smile on her lips. Lucy sat down, and took back out the key she had recently put away and twirled it on her finger; Gemini. The other four wizards smiled at her, and then stared at Juvia for a moment.

"Juvia's sor-"She was cut off, being enveloped in a hug from Gray, followed by Natzu, Lucy and Erza. Her eyes widened in shock, looking at the people surrounding her. _They aren't…..mad? _ Tears started to flow down her cheeks, as she slipped out of their arms and dropped to her knees. Everyone took a step back from Juvia, giving her some space.

Juvia looked down, and clasped her hands tightly together. She slowly got up, unclasping her hands to help push herself up. "Thank you." She looked at them with a weak smile and dull eyes…. Her eyes lids closed slowly twice before she slowly fell to the side.

Gray jumped forward; catching the unconscious girl in his arms. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and looked down at Juvia. "She's really beat up." He looked over to his comrades, "We should get her back to the guild."

Everyone nodded, and Gray positioned Juvia so he was carrying her in a 'piggy back ride' style. The group started heading back to the guild, which was a good four hours away.

Erza looked over to Juvia as they walked back; the blue-haired mage's head was on Grays shoulder, and her arms folded on her stomach, pressed against his back. Her sitting like this made it harder on Gray to carry her, but to Erza, it looked like he didn't mind.

Gray looked over and saw Erza staring at them, and rolled his eyes. She smirked in response to him, but turned away to talk to Natzu and Lucy. Gray smiled, and he felt Juvia move. He looked over to his shoulder; where a rather groggy Juvia was waking up. Her eye lids flitted open, and she looked around; processing where she was.

Finally she saw that Gray was carrying her, and a small pink flush colored her cheeks. She turned slightly to look behind them, losing her balance slightly. She leaned forward quickly and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, causing the flush on her cheeks to darken. She sighed, '_that was close_'.

"So, you're awake." Gray looked over quickly, flashing a small smile. "You've been asleep for a while." He continued, looking ahead of him. He heard Juvia not respond and turned again, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Just a little….." She searched for the word, "…Battered." She finished, a tired smile appearing on her lips. "Juvia can walk, if you'd like."

Gray looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "On that ankle? No way."

Juvia looked down, realizing he was right; her ankle was swollen, clearly sprained or broken. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking over to Natzu, Lucy, and Erza before resting her head on his shoulder again.

~Author's Note~ Yay! Chapter five! I really love this chapter. I'm thinking of making a sixth chapter, when they arrive at the guild. I think it would be fun to write all the member's reactions. But tell me what you think, stop here? Or do another Chapter? Anyways, Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing; it really means a lot 3


End file.
